


Will & Hannibal read slash fiction

by SlashHoarder



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Animation, Crack, Embedded Video, M/M, Video, cartoon, may contain stupidity, super bad voice acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashHoarder/pseuds/SlashHoarder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cartoon. I made this a long while ago with a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will & Hannibal read slash fiction




End file.
